


bittersweet

by chuuhoonie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Late Night Talk, M/M, Slight fluff, kind of, not much information revealed, secret revealed at the end, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuhoonie/pseuds/chuuhoonie
Summary: daniel and jihoon have wishes that cannot be fulfilled.





	bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> im kind of late but i mean i really do struggle with longer fics... though I'm currently working on something.

The night sky was blooming with stars, each of them shining brightly on its own. Sometimes a fleeting star would leave a white scar on the dark canvas. Even the moon wasn't that far away. Suprisingly it appeared to take over a huge part of the sky with its enormous presence.

 

Jihoon relaxed at the sight, his back touching another ones. The corners of his mouth moved upwards, forming a warm smile.

 

"I love you", a deep voice pierced through the silence.

 

Funny, how three simple words were able to make his heart flip several times. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, the sound still lingering in his ears. And then his smile grew bigger as the hand tightened its grip around Jihoon's.

 

"I haven't heard that from you for a long time", Jihoon said and though the words might taste bitter, his warm, honey-like voice was embracing them. A bittersweet reply for a equally bittersweet man.

 

A short breeze disrupted the conversation, moving grass and lifting nature up in the air. For a moment there was nothing but silence. Then a short snicker, followed by a whiny groan from the opposite.

 

"Ahhh~ I know, I know. I'm sorry. I haven't told you that a lot recently. Forgive me please", the man's grip just kept on tightening almost to the point that Jihoon's hand began to ache badly.

 

But he wouldn't think of letting go. Not him. Jihoon isn't like that.

 

"Daniel. You know I always forgive you, no matter how stupid you are"

 

The male laughed, the sound filling Jihoon's ears with content and full of love. The man, Daniel, placed his head on Jihoon's weaker shoulder, making him lose balance for a second. But Daniel was hindering from doing so.

 

"You must not leave me", he said with all giddiness aside, fully serious. Jihoon couldn't see his face but he knew well that Daniel had this forced smile plastered on his face again.

 

"You know I would never", Jihoon said shortly, equally resting his heavy head on Daniel's broad shoulder.

 

They sat there, back to back, head on each shoulders, hands tied together and smiles painted on their faces.

 

Only the dangling of wind chimes could be heard accompanied by the cold summer night breeze that touched their skins gently. Maybe he could live like this. Doing nothing, in each others company under the night sky.

 

Maybe forever.

 

"Jihoon?", Daniel called out in midst of the long dream.

 

"Hm?", the boy hummed, enjoying the way Daniel's soft hair tickled his neck.

 

"I won't leave you either", he mumbled, his quiet tone almost swallowing the words up. But Jihoon heard it either way.

 

Suddenly, the smile on his face felt wrong. So it vanished leaving no traces.

 

"You don't have to lie to me, Daniel", his words were clear, sharp with no malicious intent but only to remind the other.

 

It hurt his heart in a way that couldn't be described. The organ that was jumping with so much joy just a few moments ago stopped beating, bleeding slowly.

 

"I know you left me already", he added.

 

There it was again, Jihoon's favourite laugh in the whole universe.

 

"Ahh... you got me. I thought you didn't know", he said with an underlying sarcastic tone.

 

Jihoon grinned. But his eyes were already glassy. A tear started to bloom at the corner of his eye.

 

"We've been together for 5 years now. Of course I would know", a snarky but uplifting response.

 

"Right, Jihoonie knows everything about me", he spoke to himself, his hand fiddling nervously with Jihoon's, "Don't you want to know why?"

 

The younger only continued to hum playfully nuzzling his face into the crook of Daniel's neck.

 

"Not really"

 

Jihoon heaved a long sigh as he stared at the diamonds shining in the darkness.

 

"I'm sorry for leaving you", Daniel apologized.

 

Suddenly, Jihoon couldn't smile anymore. He hated everything about his words. The way they still are able to sound so sweet even though they were leaving a bitter taste. The way Daniel removed his head from Jihoon's shoulder and the way his back didn't had any old on Daniel's anymore. Only their hands were still connected to each other.

 

So Jihoon turned around.

 

There he was standing and looking at Jihoon with those eyes again. The ones that were filled with regret and sadness. The same ones Jihoon saw that day.

 

This time it was Jihoon who was tightening the grip around Daniel's hand.

 

Daniel looked at him in suprise. The younger might not have noticed it yet. The wetness on Jihoon's full cheeks.

 

He was crying.

 

The male slowly kneeled down, his knees hitting the soft ground of the field. He raises his other hand, guiding it towards Jihoon's face to wipe off the tears with his thumb.

 

"Why are you crying, angel?", he whispered gently with a soft smile. For some reason the affectionate side of Daniel always managed to melt Jihoon's heart. He misses this a lot.

 

"Don't leave me please"

 

Jihoon sobbed, more tears streaming down his face. He kept holding tightly to the hand that was still bonding them, not wanting to ever let go.

 

"I can't do that", he said, his tone dropping, "You know it as well, right?"

 

Jihoon shut his eyes, shaking his head furiously and denying everything.

 

"No. No, I don't know. You must stay here, you said I shouldn't leave you. This is unfair"

 

The area around his left chest began to tighten but Daniel had to pull through with this.

 

He leaned in closer to Jihoon's face and placed just a small, chaste kiss on his lips.

 

"I will forever love you. . . but I have to go now besides it's time for you to wake up", Daniel held both of Jihoon's hand one more time. He could feel the warmth spreading across his own. The signature toothy grin appeared again.

 

The older's head turned around, sparing a glance at back before he gazed at the boy infront of him again.

 

"It's time to say goodbye, Jihoonie"

 

Jihoon could feel how the big hands were slowly slipping away from his grasp. Daniel was leaving him. He panicked and opened his eyes.

 

A white wall. A weak light breaking throught the thin curtains. A clock ticking loudly on the wall. And Jihoon lifting his upper body with a tear rolling down his cheek.

 

His head automatically swings to the table where a framed picture of two young men and a lit candle was placed.

 

Strange enough, Jihoon couldn't keep his eyes of the way the flame was burning so passionately even with its small size.

 

And then a breeze invaded the room stirring quite a ruckus, causing papers to fall to ground and replacing the red sensation by a grey string of smoke.

 

Emptiness filled his heart.

 

"That's right... you left me long time ago already, didn't you Daniel?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> wonder what happened to daniel... :)


End file.
